cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shambhala
The Republic of Shambhalla is a country which has for centuries been shrouded in a veil of mystery. Today Shambhalla is a society where its inhabitants are an enlightened and well educated people. Some of the finest minds of today's society had travel to Shambhalla to call it home because it is a society which great support advancements in a wide variety of subjects. Greed, violence, hatred, fear, and other inhibators are not found in the Shambhallan society. The Shambhallan people are driven by desires to advance mankind and contributions they can make to do so. Such petty desire as acquisitions of wealth and power have long since be left of Shambhallan society. The nation of Shambhalla is centered on the capital city of Kalapa. It is a beautiful and might city and is home to both the national and spiritual leadership of the Republic. Since the death of the last Shambhallan King Raudra Chakrin, Shambhalla has been a Republic whose power is vested within a Grand Senate. Since the return of Ganos Desala who is believed to be one of the original inhabitants of Shambhalla, the Shambhallan people have followed a religious teachings known as Ganosian Theosophy. Ganos Desala serves the country as its spiritual leader. History of Shambhalla Most of its history prior to the time when it emerged as a world power can be found in Buddhist and other ancient texts. In Tibetan Buddhist tradition, Shambhalla or Shambhala was as a mythical kingdom hidden somewhere in Tibet. It is mentioned in various ancient texts, including the Kalachakra Tantra and the ancient texts of the Zhang Zhung culture which predated Tibetan Buddhism in western Tibet. Through these texts it was commonly understood to be a "place of peace/tranquility/happiness". Shakyamuni Buddha is said to have taught the Kalachakra tantra on request of King Suchandra of Shambhala; the teachings are also said to be preserved there. According to Shambhallan historical text now available, it was made clear that Shambhala was ruled over by a line of Kings of Shambhala known as Kulki Kings, a monarch who upheld the integrity of the Kalachakra tantra. This dynastic line lasted the Shambhallan people for 25 generations until the last Kalki King, Raudra Chakrin died. According to Kalachakra prophecies, when the world declined into war and greed, and all was lost, the 25th Kalki king would emerge from Shambhala with a huge army to vanquish "Dark Forces" and usher in a worldwide Golden Age. Though Raudra Chakrin did not use an army to conquer to world and create a global paradise, he did raise his army to conquer the lands of the Tibetans creating a larger more vast area to be known as Shambhalla. He then made into law that this new realm should be a Republic, led by only the most enlightened of society. It is during this period when Shambhalla was transitioning into a Republic that Ganos Desala returned to the world of man. Believed in many secret Shambhallan text to once have been one of the earliest Shambhallans, Ganos Desala dedicated his life to a path he believed would lead him to ascension, or the next evolutionary step in human existence. It is believe after years of dedication Ganos Desala reached his goal and became an ascended being. Throughout Shambhallan text, Ganos Desala is mention to have returned to Shambhalla to give spiritual and theological guidance to the Kalki Kings. His return was believe to mark the true golden age of Shambhalla, he was made spiritual leader of the Shambhallan people by the Republican government. Government The Supreme Senate The Supreme Senate of Shambhalla unicameral body who size is dependent only on how many individuals within Shambhalla wish to have a seat. On last count there were over five thousand Senators seated in the Senate. The Supreme Senate acts as both the executive and legislative branches of government. From among its membership are elected two Consuls as well as the Ministers of the Senate Ministries which oversee the various executive departments of Shambhalla. The Senate has the most power of any government organization in the Republic since it is believe that the people should have the greatest voice. Among the Senate's power are: to declare war, begin diplomatic relations, receive ambassadors,and approve treaties. The Senate can also dismiss any government official for any reason by a simply majority vote of it's body, including one or both Consuls. All matters brought before the Senate take a simply majority vote to be approved. *Ministries of the Senate: **Ministry of Treasury **Ministry of Internal Security **Ministry of Energy **Ministry of Interiors **Ministry of Commerce/Labor **Ministry of Health and Human Services **Ministry of Housing and Urban Services **Ministry of Transportation **Ministry of Education The Consulate Consuls serve two five year terms and cannot be re-elected after their two years are up. The Consuls act as leaders for both the Senate as well as for the executive functions of the Senate. The Consuls duties to the Senate including: Introducing foreign ambassadors to the Senate, Representing the Senate in Foreign Affairs, Introducing bills and agendas to the Senate for debate and deliberation, and executing all laws and policies approved by the Senate. Each Consul also has the power veto the actions of the other Consul, especially in cases of executing the policies and will of the Senate. In times of War one Consul is chosen by the Senate to lead the military of the Republic. As Supreme Commander of the Republic Armed Forces, the selected Consul has almost absolute power, having only to consult the Senate on matters of treaties and surrenders. In the event of national emergencies the Senate does have the power to endow the Consuls with the powers of the Senate, effectively creating a dictatorship. Constitutionally, the dictatorship can only last for a 3 month period at which time the Senate must vote whether or not to extend the dictatorship for another three months. Also, though empowered with the authority of the Senate, the Consuls do not have the power to make any changes to the constitution nor void the constitution outright. Judicial Branch The Supreme Arbitration Council The Supreme Arbitration Council is the highest court within Shambhalla. Five judges known as arbitrators are appointed for life by the Senate to the the Supreme Arbitration Council. From among themselves, a signal member is elected as Supreme Arbitrator to maintain order and the basic functions of the court. Only the Senate through a majority vote can overturn any ruling made by the Supreme Arbitration Council. Other Interesting Facts About Shambhalla Shambhallan Theosophic Beliefs The Shambhallans are quick not to label their beliefs as a religion as their beliefs deal with the study of religions as one of it's core tenants. Instead they believe that the teachings of Ganos, as it is most commonly referred to, is a spiritual guideline to the next step in the natural evolution of humanity. Having progressed physically as a species the Shambhallans are taught by Ganos that Humanity has only the mind and the spiritual energy of the mind with which to press forward towards the next evolutionary expansion, the final expansion towards what they believe is as close to perfection as humanity can get. These ideas come from the spiritual leader of Shambhalla, Ganos Desala, who is believed by the Shambhallans to be an example of his own teachings. They believe Ganos Desala was one of the first inhabitants of Shambhalla. Through great devotion to spiritual and academic enlightenment it is said that Ganos Desala discovered the path towards ascension and did in fact ascend himself into another realm of existence. Throughout record Shambhallan history, Ganos Desala is said to have returned to this realm of existence to give conference to the Kings of Shambhalla. His physical return to this realm was so that he could teach the Shambhallans the path to enlightenment and ascension, deeming them finally ready for the challenge. He has remained the eternal spiritual leader by, according to Shambhallans, spiritually attaching himself from one host to the next achieving physical immortality. Thus Ganos Desala has taken many forms over the years since his returned. Though many no believers feel that each successive person who takes on the role of Ganos Desala is in fact their own person and simply exploiting a belief system started by a Ganos Desala, Shambhallans believe that Ganos Desala is each person and simply passes himself from one host to the next when each previous host prepares to die. A ritual for such transference is observed but is done behind closed doors and has never been witnessed by Shambhallans before. Nevertheless, Shambhallans are devoted to the teachings of Ganos Desala and feel that their perfect society is a result of his teachings. The teachings themselves form around three core beliefs: *To form a Universal Brotherhood of Humanity, without distinction of race, creed, sex, caste, or color. *Encouraging the study of Comparative Religion, Philosophy, and Science. *To investigate the unexplained laws of Nature and the powers latent in man. It are these core beliefs which rue over Shambhallan society and are believed to be the reasons why Shambhalla is seen as such a paradise. Even their nation's motto comes from the teachings of Ganos Desala and states that "there is no religion higher than the truth." It is this desire to understand "the truth" which keep Shambhallan society driven in the absence of things such a wealth and power. Category:Nations